Full Metal Panda
by Final Kage
Summary: Edward Elric: Alchemist, Hero, Sacrifice, Dragon Warrior? What Edward as he takes on what this new, animal filled world has to offer. Possibly permanent HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panda

The world felt like it was spinning, pain was the first feeling I felt, I don't know where I am, or why. The last thing I remember was sacrificing myself for Alphonse, this must be the gate, but if that's right, why can't I feel my arm and leg…Truth!

"What the?" Edward mumbled, his eyes slowly opening, the first thing he noted was that he was surrounded, the second was that he was the center of attention, but the most important was the fact they were all chimera. '_This has to be a nightmare_'

"But Master, there must be some mistake, this… thing, can't be the Dragon Warrior, it's too…" The red panda, Shifu argued, letting his frustration be known.

'_Don't you dare say short you furry bastard_!' Ed mentally seethed. '_Why is it always my height that people notice_?'

"…Strange, it has probably not even heard of Kung Fu, let alone have formal training" Shifu continued, trying to convince the turtle known as Ooguay.

"There are no mistakes my old friend, he is the Dragon Warrior" Ooguay have a kind, wise smile.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be leaving this place before you know it" Ed slowly got up, speaking like the subject meant nothing to him, which of course, really didn't mean a thing to him. "Besides, I have a brother I have to get back to."

"If you leave, many people will die" Shifu argued furiously. "At least, that is if you truly are the Dragon warrior of legend.

"My brother is my first priority" Ed sighed sadly in defeat. "But he would never forgive me if I let so many people die, I wouldn't forgive myself either" Ed inwardly cursed his instinct to help people in need… and his small stature when pigs and Geese carried him up towards the Jade Palace.

Edward was currently pondering the new world he was in, completely zoned out, hearing nothing of Shifu's rant about him not belonging or being worthy. "_Well based on what I've seen so far, I can assume I'm in a section of Xing where they keep chimera, that would explain the clothing and architecture, but martial arts aren't kept this high in regards. Where the hell did Truth send me_?"

"That is why you don't deserve to be here" Shifu finished.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ed questioned, snapping out of his pondering daze.

"Just go to your room Mister…" Shifu order, just realizing he didn't know the Dragon warrior's name or species.

"Elric, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist" Ed answered the unasked question, striding away, seemingly with purpose, ignoring all attempts to dissuade him from staying at the palace. "_I won't leave until I'm sure everyone here is safe, once the threat is dealt with, I'll look for a way home" _Ed sighed, flopping down on the bed. _"I hope everyone back home is alright, even the colonel bastard" _Ed thought worriedly, the last thought his brain processed as he promptly fell asleep.


	2. First Day of Training

If you asked me what my first opinion was of the dragon warrior, I would say he didn't look like much. While his arm was strange, his small stature is disappointing, but he does look like he has trained quite a bit. His attitude towards the title he was given by Master Oogway strongly contrasts to what mine would be. While I would be proud and happy that I finally met Master Shifu's expectations, the dragon warrior couldn't be more indifferent about it. I wonder if Master Oogway has become senile in his old age instead of wise. That would explain why he wanted me to give one of my vests to the dragon warrior, but since monkey doesn't wear shirts or vests and most people in the village are too small for their clothes to fit the dragon warrior, it makes at least some sense. Oh well, we begin training along side him today, hopefully he doesn't disappoint us too badly. -Tigress

"Why they gave me a woman's vest, I'll never know" Ed grumbled, waiting in line with the Furious Five, listening to Shifu's instruction for the day's train, well, more like ignoring Shifu. "At least it's red and not some girl color"

"You should really listen, you don't want to leave a bad first impression, you might be staying here for a while" Crane suggested hopefully, he really didn't want the palace to be a war zone.

"I don't really care what impression I leave here, I'll just help this place out, I'm going to be leaving for more information. But seriously, did you have to give me woman's clothes" Ed sighed, it was bad enough he was stuck here without Al, but really, giving him a woman's vest was a bit much.

"It's all we could find that would fit you; anything else would either be too tight or too small. At least you don't have to borrow anything else from Tigress" Monkey shrugged, but if you listened carefully you could hear him snickering under his breath.

"That would have been horrible" Ed shuddered at the thought, luckily Truth hadn't taken his clothes at all, although he might have preferred that to losing everything he had.

"Silence! Dragon warrior, what level do you estimate your skill is at?" Shifu ordered sternly.

"I'm not sure, what exactly am I comparing my skill to? If it's these five, we'll just have to find out" Ed smirked slightly, pretty confident that he could hold his own in a fight against them.

"Very well, why don't you begin the course then?" Shifu asked stiffly, confident he could run the blonde brat out of the palace before week's end.

"A course? That's how you people train? I would have thought you sparred to keep things simple" Ed shrugged, stretching his arms as he walked towards the first obstacle; Truth knows if he actually listened for what the names were.

"Begin!" Shifu ordered sternly, wanting to see if Ed's arrogance is truly just that.

"Whatever you say" Ed rolled his eyes, running across the spirals, just barely avoiding the clubs before he started weaving through the wooden spiked limbs, blocking with his right arm or dodging. "Is this all you guys got?" Ed smirked leaping on the flame platform, barely lading in front of a torrent of flame.

"He's better than expected" Mantis chuckled. "And here we thought he wouldn't be much.

"But is he good enough to deserve the title of Dragon Warrior" Tigress frowned deeply; her week so far wasn't going so well.

"We can surely hope so" Viper smiled happily, watching Ed in slight amazement.

Ed scowled in concentration, at least with Mustang he had a snap of warning before the flames came. He couldn't help but huff in annoyance when he saw that his hair was slightly singed by the fire after he had weaved out of the way of another torrent of flame. By the time he finally got off the platform, he was only a little singed, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Now keep practicing until you've mastered the course" Shifu ordered, smirking slightly.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ed groaned in annoyance, how much he hated that little panda at that moment, only Truth knows.

By the time dinner came, Ed was exhausted. He practically sleepwalked over to the table before sitting down and succumbing to sleep, his face falling onto the bowl of noodle soup in front of him. "Ah that's freaking hot!" Ed swore, his head shooting up, his face red, covered in noodles. Ignoring the laughs that came from Mantis and Monkey as well as the worried looks from Crane and Viper; Ed wiped the noodles off his face.

"Are you alright" Viper frowned, a motherly tone slightly showing in her voice.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all" Ed sighed, slumping back in his chair.

"So tell us about yourself; where are you from, what kind of past do you have" Monkey grinned, leaning forward, elbows on the table and hands clasped together.

"Considering the circumstances, I shouldn't really tell any of you anything" Ed waved his hands dismissively, leaning back and putting his feet on the table, soup bowl in one hand, chopsticks clumsily in the other.

"So you're not going to tell us anything" Monkey frowned slightly, the kid was too much like Tigress for his liking.

"Nope, nothing except my name" Ed smirked slightly, giving up on the chopsticks and slurping some soup and noodles from the bowl. "If the little guy hasn't told you yet; my name is Edward Elric."

The rest of the night was silent, not one person spoke again during dinner or on the way to the bedrooms.

The Dragon Warrior, Edward, seems like a nice kid. He's pretty skilled when it comes to fighting, he also shows some patience and kindness, but mainly, he's aggressive and with drawn. Ed isn't really talking to any of us about his past or socially with us. That worries me. He's actually a nice kid; I don't want him to bottle things up. It will only make it worse for him in the end, it would just be awful to see him hurt or to see him suffer. -Viper.

How's that for a second chapter? Do you think it's any better?

Please review if you like it or have suggestion and/or pointers.

This has been Final Kage.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for this not being an actual chapter, but this must be posted as soon as possible.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

Code R.R


End file.
